One way to get invited to a party
by Spica75
Summary: Picard is having another encounter with the Borg, and it s getting worse by the minute. It doesn t end anything like he would ever have guessed however. Probably complete.


AN:

Just a little crossover for fun and practise, don´t take too seriously. Will probably remain a one-shot.

* * *

One way to get invited to a party.

The ship shuddered worryingly again.

"Keep going! We can´t let them get away!" Picard not quite shouted.

"Captain, we still can´t hurt them and the only reason we´re still here is because they´re mostly ignoring us while they´re trying to do whatever it is they´re doing."

"I know number one, I know... But the experimental torpedoes we got with us should work... Mr Data, any luck yet?"

"Negative captain, I´m almost certain the torpedoes will work, but adjusting them to function correctly seems to be far more difficult than anticipated."

"And does anyone know where we are? Helm?"

"Sorry captain, since we followed them through that spatial distortion sensors are not making much sense beyond short range."

Several minutes in relative silence passed as everyone were busy working on various tasks, everything from where exactly they were and what the Borg cube had done to get there, why the Borg apparently considered this so important, how they were going to catch up with it, why the Borg ship had not already just outrun them, what the heck they were going to do when they did catch up with it if they could, there were plenty of tasks to go around.

Worff, doubling as science officer while Data was busy spoke up "Captain, I believe what they´re trying to achieve is transdimensional travel."

"Well, I thought that was rather obvious considering how we´re currently-"

"Captain, not like that, I mean they are trying to travel to alternate universes."

"... I see. But what..." Picard suddenly grimaced at the thought of Borg with unlimited resources. Just as he was opening his mouth and about to say comment on it, Worff´s console blinked and an alarm sounded.

"SIR! Intruder alert, two, no three widely separate locations. Sir, we can´t stop them if we loose control of the ship, I request permission to lead ship security in repelling these boarders."

Picard grimaced for a short moment "... Right, permission granted just stay in one piece, Helm can you handle the science console for now?"

"Yes sir, as long we´re not in an actual fight, the flight might be a bit bumpy but it´s still routine. Do you want me to continue the analysis Worff started?"

Picard gave her a smile "I would rather have you keep a sharp eye on things around us but if you can do it without loosing attention to our surroundings, do what you can ensign Ro. Mr Data, any success?"

"Yes captain but not nearly enough."

A sudden shout came from Ro Laren "Captain! A huge... uhm, something... erhm, some kind of spatial anomaly... Sir! It´s some sort of ship coming through, specifically entering the same dimensional distortion that we´re in, the ship is really big and-"

Riker interrupted "Sir, we have Borg intruders in another three locations."

Ro Laren restarted her final part "Sir, sensors can´t even seem to fully detect the energy readings of the new ship!"

"Mr Riker, any personnel you can free up, have them support security as best they can. Ensign Ro, what energy levels -can- you detect?"

"Unknown but probably very high sir." she said while looking at the first visual feed on the new arrival, essentially a narrow wedge with two huge outriggers or prongs on opposite sides stretching far ahead of the front of the wedge. And very big, at least compared lengthwise to the Enterprise.

"Captain, the new ship is hailing us." Troi spoke up from where she had taken over the communications console, Picard was beginning to think that the position really should have kept it´s own officer, it felt like he was already starting to run out of people even though only Worff was actually away and while Data was busy he was still supporting Ro with analysis. Had they also needed Ro to keep full attention on maneuver, he -would- have been shorthanded. Picard made a mental note that the bridge crew probably needed at least one additional officer position to be recreated.

"Onscreen."

A young man became visible on the monitor, Picard noted that apparently they also had a universal translator, and theirs synced up almost instantly, he had not expected that. "This is TSAB cruiser Rebethi, you are in violation of entering restricted space and causing severe dimensional destabilisation-"

Picard didn´t wait for the other to finish "I´m very sorry if we have intruded somehow but we did not really have a choice as we were trying to stop the Borg, Borg that are this very minute fighting against my crew on this ship."

From the way the man was looking back and forth, Picard realised he had hailed both him and the Borg at the same time "Well, those were interesting replies I think." not bothering to disconnect or even mute the sound he turned slightly "Landy, reference check for -Borg-, and send a priority database research request to the Infinite library. Lucino, our guests are on alert?" he waited a moment, nodded at a reply that wasn´t heard through the comlink and then turned back to look at Picard "Based on reactions I do believe I can offer you assistance at least in securing your ship, do you want assistance?"

Before Picard had got over his surprise he saw the young man get distracted and then speak up again "Well, it seems I don´t even have to skirt the rules to assist you, apparently these Borg have been enough of a nuisance somewhere that TSAB has issued standing orders to terminate with extreme prejudice, I think this is actually the first time I have ever seen such an order from TSAB HQ despite their moderate threat level, so, do you accept our assistance?"

_'The Borg has already come here before? And done enough damage to piss off these whoever they are to such a degree that they issue special orders just for them? And what the hell does he mean with -moderate threat level-?'_

After a moment of gathering thoughts, Picard realised a problem "Yes I would like to accept your assistance but we can´t lower our shields to allow you aboard as that would also allow the Borg to transport any amount of drones onto the ship."

The man looked away from the screen "Allex, any problems with their shields?" a much less audible reply could be heard "No admiral, all it takes is using precision insertion and we have to do that anyway into such a confined and cluttered area as a ship."

_'Admiral? The kid couldn´t even be half his age?.! And they could go straight through his shields just like that?'_

"Your shields wont be a problem, warn your people that help will be there in a few minutes, while I doubt your weapons can do much harm, it´s better to avoid friendly fire if possible."

While Picard used his personal comlink to contact Worff he noted that the -admiral- again didn´t bother shutting anything off, instead just turning away from the microphone area, essentially damping his voice but still letting it be heard in the Enterprise "No, you´re most certainly not going! You could barely even deploy your weapon inside of their ship!" that made Picards own voice falter for a moment "And you stay here with your sister. You two, get going!" Picard couldn´t hear the rest since there was too much background talking and noise.

A minute later he turned back and asked Picard "Ready on your side?"

"Yes, go ahead." and wondering what would happen next. The man on the other side of the communication simply said "Mission is go with immediate execution."

* * *

A moment later, two small girls appeared behind a group of Borg drones, the crew fighting the drones were somewhat surprised to say the least, the garish white and pink combination of coulours on the one, including her hair, was enough for anyone, that she was also probably not even a teenager made it look surreal, especially with the tiny white dragon hovering next to her.

The other girl was slightly taller, with a blue skinsuit and a white heavylooking coat on top, white hair, and most conspicious of all, an eyepatch over her right eye. Just moments after appearing, she leaped forward, pressed her hands through the drones protective shielding as if it was just a minor inconvenience, then jumped back where the pinkhaired girl simply held out her hand and said "Protection." causing a vaguely visible shimmer in the air in front of them both, barely a moment later the metal areas the second girl had touched on the drones exploded violently, blasting them half apart and sending most of their remains slamming into the drones ahead of them, toppling almost half of them over.

After the magic shield disappeared a moment later, the two girls ran forward, bowled over the rest of the drones while passing them, and one of them touching them in suitable places, after which they turned around in the middle between the drones and the crewmembers, again the girl silently said "Protection." this time putting up one that warded off the corridor completely, two seconds later, there was a ripple of explosions, two per second, tearing apart the rest of the Borg drones.

* * *

At the same time, on another deck, a redhaired preteen boy with a white coat over a red jacket appeared together with a teen-looking redhaired girl in a uniform-looking blue skinsuit and a slightly disturbing grin on her face. Also behind a group of drones, these two appeared a bit further away from their targets.

"Hey tincans! You´re going to the scrapheap!" she shouted ahead then turned to her companion with a more normal voice "Betcha fifty I can take out more than you." causing him to roll his eyes, his way of replying was simply "Stahlmesser!" causing the end of the spear in his hands to grow a long tip of pure energy, then he started running at the back of the drones that were still totally ignoring them.

The girl was slightly surprised that her companion went off directly "Hey!" but a second later she took off herself. Literally, as she formed a yellow path ahead of her which she then rode forward on with the rollerblades she had instead of normal shoes. She quickly had the path go up the side of the wall, allowing her a free attack run on all drones on her side, she simply drove her arm straight through them, with her reinforced hand smashing through 5 drones before the next one only got damaged instead of smashed.

Meanwhile, the boy had reached his first target on his side of the corridor, and simply ran past while letting the energyblade slice through the drone, he went much slower than the girl, but his slices were not reduced in force from one to the next, and while the girl used the path to make a loop so she could go back and finish off the last two on her side, the boy finished off the last on his side while she smashed her next to last.

"You owe me fifty Nove." he said with a smirk, getting a "aaarrrghh!" in reply as she dispatched the last Borg drone.

* * *

Worff almost jumped through the roof when a young woman with her brown-orange hair in tails hanging to the sides of her head, and with an almost outrageous looking outfit in mostly white and black, something like cowboys meets fashion show meets highschool girl uniform in insane collaboration.

"Hiya big fella. Don´t think I ever done it like this before, SHOOT BARRET!" as she spoke she had pulled out a gun in each hand and at the time she had finished, the end of each gun was glowing, just ahead of the tip, then she started advancing on the drones on her side while placing a single perfectly aimed shot in each.

"Psh, did I really need to help here?" Worff startled and turned to the other new voice, startled again, and blinked at the look of the purplishhaired girl in front of him, only wearing shorts and a top of some sort and then a white coat with blue trimmings over that. With one fist made of metal.

The girl sighed and simply accelerated the few meters towards the other group of drones that had been trying to box in the crewmembers, causing Worff another surprise as he saw her rollerblade shoes, he quickly looked up again as he saw moving parts on her metal fist slam through drone after drone with ridiculous ease.

* * *

On another deck, crew were just arriving in reaction to the intruders to get a perfect view of a regal looking woman in pink, white and metal speak out "Schlangenform!" causing her sword to extend and become whiplike, the narrow confines of the corridor hampered it´s effectiveness greatly, but she still shredded most drones in a few seconds. At which time the crew started wondering if they were hallucinating as those the sword missed were then cut down by small bolts of fire thrown by something that looked like a small doll, a very living doll. And swearing doll. Apparently not happy about neither the lack of targets nor the fact that they were going for killing attacks from the start.

* * *

Back on the bridge "Well, it seems the last group of Borg is heading towards your bridge, do you mind if I join you and take care of them?" Picard almost choked at the casualness expressed, as if fighting Borg was simple, before he could reply he heard a female over the link "Chrono, you´re not going alone! Nanoha would totally kill me if I let you run off on your own again!"

At the grimace on the mans face Picard almost started laughing, instead he quickly muffled that into a slight *ehm* drawing -Chrono´s- attention "You and your companion are quite welcome." he even managed to say it with complete politeness. The mirth was something he could really use in the middle of such a tense situation.

The boy nodded agreement, the view switched over to a young man and about twenty seconds later, Chrono and his companion, a girl that didn´t seem to be even be ten years old, appeared in the back of the room, not quite at the main door.

Chrono´s outfit had switched to a black coat over the blue skinsuit that seemed to be their standard uniform, but Picard just couldn´t help staring at the small girl, the dress in red with black on, combined with the heavy boots and a small hat with skull rabbits on it. The hammer she carried that was as tall as she was, simply topped off the strange look.

"Didn´t your mothers teach you that it´s not polite to stare?" the girl said to the room in general, Picard was not the only one caught staring.

"Now now Vita, look at their uniforms, they´re not used to our personalised barrier jackets." Chrono´s admonishment got a tiny *hmph* from Vita.

"... Right, quick introductions are probably in place, I´m Jean-Luc Picard, captain of this ship, the Enterprise. That is my XO Commander William Riker" he moved on more swiftly just pointing out and "Counselor Troi, commander Data."

"Admiral, previously enforcer, Chrono Harlaown of the TSAB navy, and this is Vita Yagami of the Wolkenritter, part of the Aerial tactical instructor corps of the TSAB airforce."

_'Enforcer? Wait a second, -INSTRUCTOR corps-?'_ he didn´t get a chance to think much more about it as the door was forced open and several drones started walking in "Get back! Weapons ready!"

The bored expression on Vita caught his attention, instead of moving away from them she simply held out her arm holding the hammer in the direction of the door, the hammer during a very short moment seemed to become much bigger, knocking the first half dozen drones to the floor.

Vita didn´t move at all from the force it should have taken to do it but just muttered "Bah, weaklings." then proceeded forward, sweeping ahead of her with her hammer.

"Well, it seems my personal assistance wont be needed." Chrono said with a grim hint of a smile, followed by a hologram appearing in front of him "Admiral, the Borg ship is powering up weapons, I have placed the Rebethi protecting the Enterprise, but we should probably destroy it before they come up with any surprises."

"Anyone or anything on board the ship we need to get out of there first?"

"Scans show no weak spots in the Borg control and nothing we didn´t already know about."

"Very well then, you have permission to fire."

Picard turned and quickly "Ensign Ro, ships onscreen please." the woman at the helm quickly obliged and the screen changed to showing the three ships.

All along the sides of the Rebethi, glows appeared, then beams lanced out. In the completely wrong directions at first, then they made sharp turns towards the Borg cube. At the point where they were focused together, the beams that had fired in the direction closest towards the target, actually held in waiting for the moment it took the other beams to reach the same point, then they coalesced into a single beam that sliced almost straight through the Borg ship, tearing it up.

The process was repeated a few times while Picard and his bridge crew were looking on with astonishment. The Borg ship returned fire a few times but the beams seemed ineffective. Then it was gone and the Rebethi kept firing, but now using each beam against individual leftovers of the cube.

Chrono nodded to himself "Well, the information from HQ seems to remain correct, they still have no understanding at all about magitech, much less ability with it."

"Worff to captain Picard."

"Go ahead Worff."

"Our... guests annihilated the intruding Borg drones impossibly quickly and-"

"Yes mr Worff, I´m seeing the same happen on the bridge right now, although she seems to be running out of targets now, and they just destroyed the Borg cube with about half a dozen shots from their ship. Finish up then return to bridge."

"... Yes captain."

A while later, Chrono and Picard finally sat down to talk in the latters office, with Riker and Teana also present.

Picard opened with something he had wondered about "So, I take it based on what I heard before that this level of violence is not the norm for Tsabians?"

"Tsabians?" Teana took much too long to stop giggling in Picards opinion.

"Ah... TSAB is not a name, it´s short for Time Space Administration Bureau, and no, this is the first time I have ever even seen orders specifically requiring the complete destruction of anything or anyone, the only exception was if any individual could be found that was under reduced control and thereby might be rescued. Normal procedure with the TSAB is to capture and preferably rehabilitate, even what little we mostly see of armed conflicts tends more towards nonlethal."

"Oh, apologies for my mistake. That is, a rather grandiose name?"

"We know of no other entity that can cross dimensional space safely, and due to some mistakes by our, predecessors, we have strict rules to enforce that noone starts doing unsafe dimensional travel, it´s simply too dangerous for everyone else. If someone else can figure out how to do it safely and are benign, we will simply cooperate with them as best is possible."

"I see. So then TSAB is a multiplanet organisation?"

"Correct, my homeplanet Midchilda created TSAB."

"My own homeplanet is Earth, some know it as Terra, one of the founding members of the Federation."

"Earth?" Chrono turned over to Teana "Tia? I rather doubt Nanoha´s earth have any transstellar spaceships?"

"Dimensional analysis says their dimension is few hundred years ahead of ours and based on what the translator says, yep, their standard language is pretty much the same as one of those on Unadministered planet 97."

"Unadministered planet 97?" Picard asked.

"It means a populated planet that has little or no ties with TSAB, it´s where we were headed when HQ called."

As the talk continued, Picard was amazed, magic was apparently not quite as nonexistant as he had thought, magic combined with technology however was a real surprise. He had seen many things that might be -called- magic even if it really was not, but used like this, casually and without even a hint of mysticism to it, it was new. And while he was well aware of alternate dimensions, that someone was able to casually move between them, that took a while to get over.

"I must ask, do you have a way to get us back to our own dimension?"

Chrono frowned slightly "At the moment, no. For the simple reason that we don´t know the coordinates of your dimension yet. We will take care of it, it´s not the first time a ship strays."

"How about we simply take them with us until the techies figure out the correct destination?" Teana asked cheerfully. "It´s not like we´re on some important mission right now."

"Oh? Might I inquire what mission you are on then?" Picard asked, smiling back, curious what such a powerful ship and such a collection of apparently well above average persons were doing.

"We were going to have a little reunion and pressganged Chrono as our chauffeur."

Picard was speechless for a moment then blurted out with disbelief "You´re using such a powerful ship as a taxi?"

Chrono, still thinking absently replied "Rebethi is merely a cruiser, even if it´s new and shiny, as long as I´m on call and place myself in some useful area, noone is going to complain..."

"Merely!.?"

"You should see what a battleship can do." Teana smirked cheerfully "Cruisers are the standard ships deployed for independent patrol and missions, smaller frigates are commonly used for transport, recon and less important tasks, but even they´re still bigger than your ship. Just business as usual for us."

Teana looked over at Chrono then went on "Oh come on, we can keep them from doing anything stupid and even if it was meant as a meeting for the old Force 6 and associates, I´m sure Nanoha would be thrilled at meeting people from a future alternate earth."

"I´m sure she would, the question is if the universe in general, and the crew of the Enterprise would be quite as thrilled at the experience." Chrono said sarcastically.

"I heard the name before, this Nanoha is dangerous somehow?"

Chrono and Teana looked at each other then laughed. Shortly, Teana spoke up "The nickname she earned as an airforce instructor is the -White Devil-, I made her angry once, -NEVER- going to do that again!" she shuddered slightly at that memory, the smile that accompanied it was a bit disturbing for the two federation officers, Teana´s smile got wider "But that´s not really a problem, if you managed to make her angry, you deserve whatever she does, no it´s when she gets determined to make friends that things can get a bit..."

"Anyway-" she went on turning back to Chrono again "-considering the standing orders on the Borg, now that we get a chance to trace them to their home dimension, HQ might want us to do something about it, I looked at the files and... Well it´s quite awful how many dimensional disturbances they have caused."

"Yes, I was thinking about that, very well... Captain Picard, might I invite you and your crew to come with us?"

After a moments hesitation and looking over at Riker, Picards answer was a simple "We accept your invitation."


End file.
